


What legends are made of

by hali



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Университетская AUшка. Первые две главы можно считать законченным фиком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стоящий в воздухе гвалт в первый момент оглушал, во второй - дезориентировал, в третий и далее - плотно прописывался в ушах, заставляя считаться с собой и сдерживать раздражение. Спок вздохнул, накинул ремень сумки на плечо и решительно двинулся туда, где, как он полагал, находился вход в студенческое общежитие. Приезжая в университет двумя днями позже, чем следовало, он надеялся не застать всеобщего ажиотажа, но видимо, был чересчур оптимистичен в этом вопросе.  
Через полчаса, несколько столкновений с другими студентами и три неверных поворота он наконец добрался до своей комнаты.  
Его сосед по комнате на ближайший учебный год спал и не заметил вторжения.

\- Привет.  
Спок чуть не подпрыгнул - негромкий, хрипловатый со сна голос застал его врасплох. Он обернулся к говорящему, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом голубых глаз.  
\- Добрый день...  
\- Тебе мама в детстве не говорила, что красть нехорошо?  
\- Извините?  
Спок недоуменно задрал бровь, не понимая, при чем тут кражи. Блондин закатил глаза, вздохнул и сел.  
\- Книга. Она моя. Как и эта комната. Какого черта ты тут забыл?  
\- О.  
Он перевел взгляд на книгу, которую, действительно, держал в руках.  
\- Я ваш сосед по общежитию. Так что технически, это и моя комната тоже. За книгу прощу прощения.  
Книга аккуратно легла обратно на стол, откуда Спок взял ее парой минут раньше, заинтересованный обложкой - это была монография, посвященная особенностям экономики хеттского царства. На итальянском. Более того, и название, и автор книги были ему незнакомы.  
\- Спок, факультет истории, специализируюсь на древнем востоке.  
Парень тем временем уже вовсю улыбался.  
\- Вот оно что! Извини, не сообразил спросонья, меня предупреждали на счет твоего прибытия... а ты вовремя - еще бы немного и опоздал. Джим, Джим Кирк, археология. Спок - это имя или фамилия? А, по дороге расскажешь... раздевайся.  
Спок, ошеломленный этой словесной атакой, услышав последнее и вовсе сделал шаг назад, натыкаясь ногами на койку.  
\- Извини, мне, наверное, показалось, что ты сейчас...  
\- Раздевайся, опоздаем же!  
Сам Джим уже стягивал футболку.  
\- Боюсь, я все еще не понимаю, зачем...  
Кирк бросил футболку на кровать и недоуменно посмотрел на соседа.  
\- Как зачем? Погоди... тебе что, не рассказали? Ребята внизу? Объявление у входа в общагу?  
\- Мне ничего не рассказывали.  
\- Вот же блин!  
Кирк почесал в затылке.  
\- Хорошо, слушай. Сегодня парад первокурсников. Это здешняя традиция: каждый год новички проходят по территории университета в форме здешней группы поддержки. Парни - в женской, девчонки - в мужской. Символизирует равноправие, братство, бла-бла-бла...  
Видимо, выражение лица у Спока было достаточно выразительным, потому что говорить ничего вслух не пришлось. Кирк вздохнул и подтвердил:  
\- Да, я знаю. Идиотизм. Но что поделать, такая традиция... ничего, в следующем году будет наша очередь смеяться.  
Джим подмигнул и принялся расстегивать джинсы. Спок отстранено наблюдал за ним, все еще пытаясь понять и принять идею этого унизительного ритуала. Он слышал об обрядах посвящения, но не думал, что это будет настолько... официальным.  
\- Эй, ты все еще одет?  
Кирк стоял в кроссовках и трусах, уперев руки в бока.  
\- Слушай, я уговаривать не буду, хочешь выделиться - твое дело.  
Он пожал плечами и начал натягивать непонятно откуда взявшуюся клетчатую юбку. Спок вздохнул, смиряясь с маскарадом. В конце концов, если это традиция... чего-чего, а привлекать к себе излишнее внимание отказом выполнять местные ритуалы он не хотел совершенно.  
\- У меня нет этой... одежды.  
\- Посмотри на койке - я свою под подушкой нашел.  
Под подушкой действительно обнаружился прозрачный пакет с формой и красочной открыткой: "Добро пожаловать". Это убедило его окончательно. Спок быстро разделся и, сопровождаемый нетерпеливым взглядом Кирка, который уже успел дополнить свое одеяние белой майкой и теперь поторапливал его, облачился в форму болельщицы. Кирк одобрительно усмехнулся и подмигнул.  
\- Ну что, пошли, красотка. Мы уже две минуты как опаздываем.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - пробурчал Спок, выразительно косясь на едва прикрытые юбкой волосатые коленки.  
Джим картинно закатил глаза.  
\- Ну вот, еще одна невинная жертва моего обаяния. Клянусь, я не хотел, Господи. Они просто продолжают это делать.  
Спок не сдержался и улыбнулся: несмотря на бредовость и некомфортность ситуации, новый знакомый ему нравился.  
\- Мы, кажется, опаздываем. Ты не мог бы отложить молитву на более позднее время?  
\- Раз ты просишь... побежали. Выйдем через черный ход и как раз догоним остальных.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим схватил его за предплечье и потянул вперед, переходя на бег сразу же за пределами комнаты. Убедившись, что Спок следует за ним, руку он отпустил. По пустынным коридорам они быстро добрались до тяжелой деревянной двери. Распахнув ее, Кирк пропустил товарища наружу.  
Солнечный свет на несколько секунд ослепил Спока, а затем он увидел группу студентов и студенток, изумленно на него уставившихся. Почти сразу раздался присвист, и со всех сторон послышались гогот и крики.  
\- Привет, детка!  
\- Ты к нам откуда?  
\- Хорошие ножки!  
\- Эй, красавица, прокатимся?  
Спок отчаянно покраснел и обернулся, не зная, куда двигаться дальше и невольно ища поддержки - но уткнулся носом в закрытую дверь. Джима снаружи не было. Он подергал за ручку - дверь не поддавалась. С той стороны слышался смех. Спока как холодной водой окатили, на мгновение он даже перестал слышать издевки толпы. Он, возможно, был наивным - но идиотом не был точно. Не было никакой традиции, Джим его обманул, подставил - и помогать выбираться не собирался. Теперь Споку нужно было вернуться в общежитие, показавшись как можно меньшему числу народа - но он даже не знал, как попасть из этого места хотя бы к главному входу. Ни на что особо не надеясь, он пару раз долбанулся в дверь - но похоже, Кирк не считал шутку завершенной.  
Развернувшись, он тяжело взглянул на улюлюкающую толпу.  
\- Я понимаю, что всё это очень смешно, но где здесь другой вход? Мне нужно вернуться в общежитие и обсудить со своим соседом его чувство юмора.  
Ответом ему стал новый взрыв смеха и, без сомнения, очень остроумных с точки зрения этой компании реплик вроде: "Детка заблудилась? Давай я тебя выведу". Спок поморщился и двинулся вперед, решив обойти здание по периметру в поисках входа - а что еще ему оставалось делать? И в этот момент он заметил стоявшую чуть в стороне и махавшую ему рукой девушку. Увидев, что она привлекла его внимание, незнакомка отошла за угол, жестом приглашая его следовать за собой. Решив, что хуже быть уже не может, Спок двинулся за ней, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не побежать. К счастью, за ним никто не последовал. Девушка ждала его сразу за углом. Без лишних предисловий и расспросов, за что Спок был ей благодарен, она указала рукой наверх.  
\- Пожарная лестница. Вход на третьем этаже открыт, парни бегают туда покурить. Советую убираться отсюда, пока не пожаловали новые зрители.  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Спасибо. Могу я узнать твое имя?  
\- Зови меня Ухура.  
\- Спок. Спасибо, Ухура. Я твой должник.  
Он подтянулся - нижняя ступенька была в полутора метрах над землей - и быстро взобрался наверх.

Когда Спок вернулся в свою комнату, его сосед сидел на своей койке в одних джинсах и отчаянно пытался перестать смеяться. Появление Спока вызвало новый приступ смеха. Спок закрыл дверь и тяжело посмотрел на шутника.  
\- Полагаю, у тебя не найдется разумных объяснений твоему обману?  
\- Не обман, а розыгрыш, Спок...расслабься, считай это обрядом посвящения...  
\- Как я и думал, не найдется. - отрезал Спок. - Забавно, стоило только подумать, как мне повезло с соседом по комнате, как всё вернулось на круги своя.  
Он отвернулся и направился к своим вещам. Теперь Джиму не было весело. Он окликнул Спока, еще не зная, что сказать дальше, но уже жалея о той легкости, с которой началось их знакомство.  
\- Эй, дружище...  
\- Дружище? С таким подходом к знакомству, кто вообще захочет быть твоим другом?!  
Карие глаза Спока были почти черными от гнева, он почти кричал, его поза была почти угрожающей... слишком много "почти", чтоб усомниться в серьезности его слов. Кирк криво улыбнулся.  
\- Зришь в корень. Что ж, ты вправе вернуть мне долг когда и как пожелаешь. Учти, без боя не сдамся.  
Спок фыркнул и вновь отвернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не собирается опускаться до мести. С учетом того, что он так еще и не переоделся, выглядело это... трогательно. Кирк невольно вновь улыбнулся - уже нормально - ему в спину.  
\- Слушай... я не набиваюсь в друзья, но нам все же предстоит делить эту комнату какое-то время. Надо бы обсудить, я не знаю, правила совместного проживания...  
Спок даже не обернулся, ожесточенно стягивая с себя доставившую ему столько неприятных минут одежду. Джим оценил открывшийся вид, но тут же одернул себя: не хватало только окончательно выставить себя придурком перед этим парнем.  
\- Я понимаю: шутка не смешная, знакомство не задалось, но это же не конец света. Посмеются над тобой пару дней, а потом об этом все и думать забудут, не переживай ты так...  
На этот раз Спок обернулся, и во взгляде его было столько обиды и едва сдерживаемой ярости, что Кирк не шагнул назад лишь потому, что не привык отступать перед кем бы то ни было.  
\- Не тебе решать, насколько мне стоит переживать. Не тебе решать, что важно, а что нет. Нам не о чем разговаривать. Мне все равно, что ты будешь делать, пока ты не трогаешь мои вещи и - особенно! - меня.  
Он оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь маркого, но не найдя искомого, вновь тяжело глянул на Кирка.  
\- Надеюсь, твоих мыслительных способностей хватает не только на достойные двенадцатилетних детей розыгрыши.  
Он провел носком босой уже ноги линию примерно за метр от своей койки, захватив в обведенную область и кусок стола.  
\- За чертой - моя часть комнаты. Не вздумай сюда заходить.  
\- Но это же просто глупо... - Джим попробовал было запротестовать, но наткнулся на отнюдь не доброжелательный взгляд Спока и поднял руки, сдаваясь. - Окей, понял, твои владения, как хочешь. Господи... знал бы, что ты так нервно относишься к невинным шуткам... и хватит на меня так смотреть. Я не собираюсь самовозгораться.  
Спок отвернулся, оделся в свою нормальную одежду и молча стал разбирать вещи, упорно игнорируя существование соседа. Кирк вздохнул и плюхнулся на собственную койку, сосредотачивая внимание на потолке, который был сейчас куда дружелюбнее одного студента-историка. По крайней мере, потолок не поливал его "не приближайся ко мне, если хочешь жить" лучами.  
Еще какое-то время Спок слышал краем уха неразборчивые ругательства и бормотание, затем звуки стихли. Его невыносимый сосед самым наглым образом уснул (с точки зрения Спока, ему следовало думать о неприемлемости своего поведения). Картина напоминала ту, что Спок застал здесь полтора часа назад, с одним лишь отличием: теперь он точно знал, что тихой университетской жизни, на которую он так надеялся, не будет. И виноват в этом человек, с которым ему предстоит делить комнату. Нет, теперь Джим Кирк ему не нравился. Совершенно.

***  
Прогноз Кирка оказался чересчур оптимистичным, в чем Спок, собственно, и не сомневался. Издевки не прекратились ни через пару дней, ни через неделю... сделанные одним из свидетелей его позора фотографии на следующий же день разошлись по всему студгородку, и имели неизменный успех. Спок старательно игнорировал летевшие ему вслед подначки и оскорбления и сосредоточился на учебе. В конце концов, думал он, ничего нового. Куда лучше, чем в школе - по крайней мере, тема достаточно безобидна, чтоб он мог контролировать себя и осаждать неприятелей презрительным взглядом, не более того. К концу второй недели все желающие сполна насладились ситуацией, и интерес к Споку начал стихать. Именно тогда на учебу заявился порядком опоздавший с затянувшихся каникул Фред Фокс.  
Фред был его личным кошмаром. Где-то в средней школе он сделал издевательства над Споком своим любимым развлечением, и достиг в этом высочайшего мастерства. Не иначе, судьба решила, что пяти лет недостаточно для воспитания в Споке христианского смирения, и устроила ему этот сюрприз... возможно даже, судьбу звали Оливер Фокс. Отец Фреда потакал ему во всем, особенно если это касалось родителей Спока или его самого. Как можно догадаться, семьи связывала отнюдь не дружба.  
Фред быстро освоился и вошел в курс дела - новичку с удовольствием пересказали обросшую далекими от реальности подробностями историю о первокурснике-фетишисте, засветившемся в форме болельщицы.

Спок обедал в студенческой столовой, просматривая свежий номер университетской газеты, когда услышал знакомый голос.  
\- Привет, детка. Соскучилась?  
Побледнев, Спок поднял взгляд к говорящему.  
\- Фокс. Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Не поверишь, дорогуша, учусь. Важнее то, что ты делаешь... стоило оставить тебя на несколько месяцев, как ты наконец пошел по стопам своего папочки. А я столько ждал этого момента. Так и знал, что ты такой же, как и эта шлю...  
Апперкот в челюсть вообще неплохо останавливает монологи. Особенно, если сразу за ним следует попытка придушить оратора.

\- Какого...  
Только Джим вошел в столовую, как заметил драку. Ну, дракой это назвать можно было лишь формально, поскольку одна из сторон была явно не в состоянии оказывать сколько-нибудь серьезное сопротивление. Несколько человек пытались оттащить Спока от его жертвы, но разжать его руки у них не выходило, а на окрики тот и вовсе не реагировал, продолжая душить незнакомого Джиму паренька.  
Он поспешил к месту стычки и успел как раз вовремя, чтоб застать падение Спока - кто-то догадался долбануть ему в солнечное и от души пнуть в бок, так что Спок наконец разжал руки и мешком свалился на пол. Его противник хрипел рядом, жадно глотая воздух.  
Джим глазам своим не верил. За прошедшие пару недель он неоднократно наблюдал, как Спок с завидным достоинством сносил все издевки там, где сам он уже бы давно полез в драку. Черт, да ему было стыдно за розыгрыш уже к концу первой недели - он хотел подшутить над парнем, а не портить ему студенческие годы. Он бы даже извинился, пожалуй - если бы Спок не отказывался с ним разговаривать. В любом случае, до сих пор его сосед окатывал обидчиков ледяным презрением, а тут...  
\- Эй, Кирк!  
Он вынырнул из собственных мыслей.  
\- Забери своего чокнутого приятеля. - парень снова пнул скорчившегося на полу Спока. Джиму немедленно захотелось ответить ему тем же, но сейчас было не лучшее время, чтоб затевать еще одну драку. Он молча подошел к Споку и наклонился к нему.  
\- Эй, идти сможешь?  
К облегчению Кирка, Спок кивнул - похоже, правило "я с тобой не разговариваю" было временно смягчено - и попробовал встать. Джим оценил попытку на четверку по десятибалльной, вздохнул и закинул правую руку соседа себе на плечо, помогая подняться.  
\- И почему только я этим занимаюсь? - пробормотал он.  
Спок дернулся в попытке отодвинуться, но Кирк его удержал.  
\- Нет уж, снова тебя поднимать я не хочу, не пушинка, знаешь ли. А сам ты сейчас опять свалишься.  
\- ...твое дело.  
\- Что?  
\- Это не твое дело, - все еще тихо, но на сей раз внятно произнес Спок, не глядя на него.  
У Джима возникло желание оставить упрямца здесь - но совесть не позволила. Дальше они шли молча.

\- Ты настоящий псих. Чуть не придушил парня... что он такого сделал?  
Опустив Спока на его койку, Джим сел на собственную, потирая шею и наблюдая за уже почти оправившимся от пинков соседом. Тот промолчал. Джим сжал зубы - за последние две недели его это порядочно достало: все его попытки заговорить упирались в стену.  
\- Слушай, я знаю: ты со мной не разговариваешь и все такое... но сколько можно? Ты чуть не придушил парня, и если это из-за моего розыгрыша, я хочу знать! Имею право, черт бы тебя побрал!  
Спок наконец взглянул на него и соизволил открыть рот. Впрочем, ничего нового он не сказал.  
\- Это тебя не касается.  
В этот момент Джим сам был готов его ударить. Серьезно.  
\- Да пошел ты. Можно подумать, ты идеален... ведешь себя, как юная леди, в чьем обществе я пёрнул... что с тобой не так?! Я просто хочу помочь, потому что, веришь ли, я хотел пошутить, а не... не доводить до такого!  
Спок выслушал его горячий монолог с поднятой бровью, потом вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Трогательно. Но можешь быть спокоен: в сегодняшнем инциденте нет твоей вины. Если бы не ты, он просто нашел бы другой повод.  
\- Другой... значит, все же... Но почему сегодня? Ты столько времени не обращал на это внимания. Я уж подумал, что тебе все равно.  
\- Мне не все равно. Но меня учили, что поддаваться провокациям недостойно.  
Теперь была очередь Кирка удивленно задирать бровь.  
\- С ума сойти... ну окей. Так что сегодня подорвало твой пацифистский настрой?  
Спок помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Он оскорбил моего отца.  
\- Причем тут твой отец?  
\- Это... долгая история.  
Спок оценивающе смотрел на Кирка, решая для себя, может ли он говорить об этом с соседом, учитывая, что тот уже один раз обманул его доверие. Но каким бы тот ни был придурком, Спок верил, что зла Кирк не хотел. К тому же - и эта мысль заставляла его желать исчезнуть куда-нибудь года на два-три - как только Фокс придет в себя, об этом все равно узнает весь студгородок. Под его взглядом Кирк поднял руки.  
\- Эй, я не настаиваю. Если это тайна...  
Спок опустил голову, внезапно заинтересовавшись узором на линолеуме.  
\- Мой отец - гей.  
\- Что? Но... хм... не самая обычная семья, да... но в наши дни в этом нет ничего постыдного...  
\- Он живет с католическим священником. С бывшим католическим священником - Тома отлучили от церкви, когда узнали. Конечно, все считают, что мой отец соблазнил его и вовлек в греховные отношения.  
Джим помолчал, переваривая информацию. Последние слова Спок произнес с явственной горечью, и возможно, было бы лучше не лезть дальше не в свое дело, но не задать следующий вопрос Джим не мог.  
\- А ты? Ты сам что думаешь?  
\- Отец и Том долго были друзьями. Из-за плотского желания Том не стал бы рисковать саном. Он много для него значил. Просто мой отец - так говорит сам Том - значит для него больше.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Ясно, - наконец сказал Джим. Спок поднял голову и подозрительно взглянул на него, но не увидел ни отвращения, ни сочувствия в духе "угораздило же тебя" - ничего привычного.  
\- И что этот парень, - продолжил Кирк, - он-то откуда это знает?  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Кирк пожал плечами.  
\- А есть разница?  
Спок задумался над этим вопросом, с удивлением начиная понимать, что хоть вообще разница и есть, в данном конкретном случае не так уж важно, зачем Джим Кирк притащил его на себе из столовой, разговорил, несмотря на его твердое решение свести контакты с соседом к необходимому минимуму, и теперь хочет знать, что происходит. Возможно, Споку хотелось кому-то это рассказать. Просто рассказать.  
\- Этот парень - Фред Фокс, мы были в одном классе со средней школы. До сегодняшнего дня я не знал, что он тоже будет здесь учиться. Фокс считает своим личным долгом напоминать мне о том, что не одобряет нашу семью...  
Он замолчал, задумавшись. Джим выждал с минуту, затем прервал затянувшуюся на его взгляд паузу.  
\- И часто ты его так?  
\- Нет... нет, это в первый раз. - Спок посмотрел на сжатые в кулаки ладони и медленно расслабил их. - Мне не следовало поддаваться эмоциям, это не делает мне чести. Я не сдержался, когда понял, что он и здесь не успокоится. Это не должно повториться.  
Кирк присвистнул.  
\- Слушай, ты, конечно, несколько перестарался, но судя по всему, парень давно заслуживал хорошей взбучки. Не переживай так...  
Он осекся, вспомнив реакцию на подобное же предложение в прошлый раз. Однако сейчас Спок был куда менее склонен рычать на него лично. Он лишь продолжил, чуть тише, чем раньше, будто убеждая самого себя:  
\- Отец был бы расстроен, узнай он об этой драке. Никто не пострадал бы от слов Фокса, они ничего не значат.  
\- Сдается мне, ты далек от постижения дзена... слушай, это нормально - хотеть дать в морду тому, кто оскорбляет тебя или тех, кто тебе дорог. Не верю, что мне действительно приходится такое объяснять... и, Спок... хоть его слова и ничто, они довели тебя до бешенства. Ты - пострадал.  
Кирк хмыкнул:  
\- Ну да теперь парень получил свое. Но лучше не делай удушения своим хобби, окей? Такого дисциплинарный совет точно не поймет.  
Спок молча кивнул, не отрывая от Кирка удивленного взгляда. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся:  
\- Вот и славно. Слушай, у меня перерыв заканчивается. У тебя тоже, но ты вряд ли куда пойдешь в таком виде... можешь воспользоваться моей аптечкой - перекись и пластырь там вроде еще есть.  
Спок снова машинально кивнул, не особо, правда, понимая, зачем ему пластырь. Джим накинул сумку на плечо и поспешил на занятия, оставив Спока промывать рассеченный при падении висок и пытаться понять, где был подвох на этот раз.

 

\- Мистер Спок, группа 114, приглашается к заместителю ректора по воспитательной работе. Повторяю: Мистер Спок, группа 114, приглашается к заместителю ректора по воспитательной работе.  
Спок поднял голову, прислушиваясь к объявлению. Происшествие в столовой явно не осталось без внимания, Джим не зря упоминал дисциплинарный комитет. Слабо надеясь, что его не исключат и не лишат стипендии за столь вопиющее нарушение правил, к заму ректора Спок все же шел как на казнь. Почти уже у входа в кабинет его догнал запыхавшийся Кирк.  
\- Успел... слава Богу... погоди... дай отдышусь.  
Он привалился к стене, успокаивая дыхание. Спок остановился и недоумевающе оглядел его.  
\- Тебя тоже вызвали? Я не слышал.  
\- Нет-нет... меня не вызывали... ничего... профессор не удивится... так, всё. - Он выпрямился и сделал глубокий вдох-выдох. - Пошли.  
Профессор Пайк действительно не слишком удивился присутствию Кирка. Он только нахмурился:  
\- Кирк... четвертая драка с начала учебного года. И почему я думал, что на этот раз обойдется без тебя?  
Джим развел руками.  
\- Я могу всё объяснить.  
\- Потом объяснишь. Мистер Спок, от вас я такого не ожидал. Мистер Фокс, - он показал рукой на сидящего на диванчике для посетителей Фреда, - утверждает, что вы пытались его убить.  
\- Профессор, вы посмотрите на него и на Спока, кому вы верите...  
\- Тихо, Кирк! Мистер Спок, объяснитесь, пожалуйста.  
Спок отвел тяжелый взгляд от Фокса. Как бы ему того ни хотелось, раскаяться сейчас не получалось. Он был зол на себя за то, что не смог сдержаться - но в тоже время, не мог не радоваться тому, что наконец-то поставил обидчика на место. Тот выглядел испуганным.  
\- Я не пытался убить его, профессор Пайк. Тем не менее, это правда, что я применил к мистеру Фоксу физическую силу. Мое поведение недопустимо, я приму любое наказание, которое вы посчитаете необходимым.  
Пайк снова вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо, что вы понимаете неприемлемость драк среди учащихся. Однако, при таких серьезных обвинениях - подтвержденных свидетельством нескольких других студентов - мне следует поставить вопрос о вашем исключении.  
Спок побледнел под внимательным взглядом Пайка. Прежде, чем он нашелся с ответом, в разговор вновь вмешался Кирк.  
\- Да Фокс его спровоцировал! Профессор, послушайте, Спок не заслужил исключения. Если уж на то пошло, это из-за меня его доводили последние две недели, а Фокс позволил себе перейти черту... уверен, вы бы тоже не спустили такое ему с рук!  
Пайк задумался.  
\- Об этом мистер Фокс забыл упомянуть. Хотелось бы услышать всю историю, но для начала... кто-нибудь может подтвердить твои слова?  
Спок, обнадеженный было, опустил голову. Он не помнил, чтоб кто-либо слышал их с Фредом диалог, а даже если кто и слышал - кто захочет ввязываться?  
\- Нет...  
\- Да! - Джим перебил его, вызвав новый удивленный взгляд. - Разрешите?  
Пайк махнул рукой.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Джим выскочил за дверь и буквально через несколько секунд вернулся еще с тремя студентами, среди которых Спок узнал Ухуру и одного из своих одногруппников, Хикару Сулу. Третий парень был ему незнаком.  
\- Вот они слышали, как Фокс оскорблял Спока. Что до предыдущих двух недель, то... все в курсе.  
Пайк неодобрительно смерил Кирка взглядом, затем повернулся к свежеприбывшим.  
\- Как я понимаю, вы застали начало сегодняшней драки.  
Троица кивнула - почти синхронно. Затем они переглянулись, и Ухура чуть выдвинулась вперед.  
\- Так и есть, профессор Пайк. Новенький оскорблял лично Спока, затем перешел на его отца. Он назвал его шлюхой...  
\- Мисс Ухура!  
Она пожала плечами:  
\- Просто цитирую. В этот момент Спок и не сдержался.  
Пайк перевел взгляд на еще двоих свидетелей происшествия. Те кивнули.  
\- Подтверждаю.  
\- Так и было, профессор.  
В этот момент Фокс не выдержал и выскочил из своего угла:  
\- Но он пытался меня придушить! Его нужно исключить, неужели вы не видите, он же псих!  
\- Мистер Фокс, ваше мнение я уже знаю. - осёк его Пайк. - Будьте добры дождаться, когда вам дадут слово.  
Кирк ухмыльнулся, вызвав тем самым огонь и на свою сторону.  
\- А ты, Кирк, расскажи о своей роли, и без обычных увиливаний...  
Даже Споку стало не по себе от тона профессора, хоть обращался он и не к нему. Собственно, про самого Спока все будто забыли - только Фокс не отрывал от него злобного взгляда, да Ухура улыбнулась ободряюще пару раз. На Кирка, похоже, интонация тоже подействовала. По крайней мере, со стороны казалось, что он ощутимо потух. Тем не менее, взгляд Пайка он встретил твердо.  
\- Я разыграл Спока в день его приезда. В итоге он оказался на улице в форме болельщицы. Это увидели, сфотографировали, ну и... дальше сами понимаете.  
Пайк вздохнул так, словно держал на своих плечах как минимум небо. Небо имени Джеймса Кирка, очевидно - тяжелое и не слишком приспособленное для того, чтоб его держали.  
\- Господи, Кирк, сколько тебе, двенадцать?  
Спок мысленно одобрил реакцию профессора, порадовавшись, что тот тоже не считал эту шутку верхом остроумия.  
\- В свете новых обстоятельств не вижу необходимости ставить вопрос об отчислении, но вы двое будете наказаны. Подробности узнаете позже. На сегодня все свободны. И, Кирк, раз тебе небезразличен исход дела - под твою ответственность. Понял?  
\- Но Джим не...  
\- Спасибо, профессор.  
Спок, несколько успокоенный тем, что угроза исключения миновала, попробовал было объяснить, что сосед не виноват в его вспышке и не должен быть наказан, и что это вообще за "под твою ответственность"... но Джим громко перебил его, схватил повыше локтя и потащил к выходу, добавив тихо, так что услышал только Спок:  
\- Можешь помолчать еще немного? Хорошо же получалось.  
За их спинами Фред возмутился слишком легким на его взгляд наказанием:  
\- Но профессор Пайк!  
\- А вам, мистер Фокс, я настоятельно рекомендую впредь следить за тем, что вы говорите. Вы тоже можете идти.  
\- Но...  
\- До свидания, мистер Фокс.

\- Ффуух... это было близко.  
Кирк отошел от кабинета подальше прежде, чем отпустить Спока.  
\- Спасибо, парни, - он обратился к стоявшим тут же Сулу и незнакомому Споку студенту, - выручили.  
\- Только парни?  
Джим развернулся к стоявшей чуть в стороне - так что они не сразу ее заметили - Ухуре.  
\- А тебе, красавица, особое спасибо.  
Он поцеловал девушке руку, от чего та слегка покраснела, и серьезно добавил, обращаясь уже ко Споку.  
\- Если бы не ее репутация, вряд ли бы мы так легко отделались. Знакомься, Спок...  
\- Мы знакомы. Ухура... я твой должник. Снова. Могу я как-то?  
Та улыбнулась.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Спок, наконец вновь обретший дар речи - все происходило слишком быстро и непредсказуемо в кабинете Пайка, но сейчас возвращалось к норме - повернулся к собравшимся было уже уходить парням.  
\- Постойте. Сулу и - извини, я не знаю твоего имени - спасибо. Ваше вмешательство было весьма своевременным.  
\- Не бери в голову. Мы просто рассказали, что видели. - Сулу неожиданно усмехнулся, - а ты не такой каменный, каким казался.  
\- В спокойной воде сидит дьявол, как говорят у меня на родине. Павел Чехов, приятно познакомиться - блондин протянул ему руку, которую Спок, слегка помедлив, пожал.  
\- Мы пойдем, - Сулу потащил приятеля к выходу из корпуса. - Удачи с наказанием.  
Сразу за ними ушла и Ухура, договорившись встретиться со Споком в библиотеке следующим вечером.

Спок молча смотрел ей вслед, пока Джим не хлопнул его по плечу, возвращая в реальность.  
\- Не знаю, как ты, а я проголодался за день. Здесь внизу есть одна забегаловка, еще успеем до закрытия. Ты как?  
Спок кивнул:  
\- Я присоединюсь.  
Голода он не испытывал, но зато определенно хотел расспросить соседа о событиях вечера. У него было много вопросов.  
Джим недоверчиво посмотрел на него, будто это не он только что предложил перекусить, но никаких пояснений не дождался.  
\- Окей, пойдем.  
\- Ты постоянно это делаешь, - через пару минут молчаливой прогулки задумчиво заметил Спок.  
\- Делаю что?  
\- Это.  
Он указал на ладонь Джима, лежащую на его плече. Тот сказал: "О..." - и немедленно убрал руку, заставив пожалеть о сказанном.  
\- Извини... тебя это напрягает?  
Спок покачал головой.  
\- Нет, это не неприятно. Я просто удивлен...  
\- Удивлен? Чему? Люди часто так делают, знаешь ли...  
\- Мой опыт говорит об обратном.  
Кирк недоуменно смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Если задуматься, я ни разу не видел, чтоб ты сам к кому-то прикасался. Ну, не считая Фокса сегодня в столовой. В чем проблема? Не верю, что тебя воспитали волки или шаолиньские монахи.  
Спок несколько смутился, но все же объяснил:  
\- В Финляндии принято сдерживать проявления эмоций. К тому же, я никогда не могу быть уверен, что прикосновение допустимо и желаемо.  
\- А если бы был уверен?  
Спок помолчал немного перед тем, как ответить максимально безразличным тоном.  
\- Иногда тактильный контакт не кажется лишним.  
Но похоже, его соседа было не так легко провести.  
\- Ясно. Давай договоримся так: если я подойду слишком близко, или не вовремя схвачу тебя за руку, или еще что в этом духе... в общем, если тебе это не понравится - просто скажи, окей? Ну и я обещаю сказать, если что-то в твоих действиях не понравится мне, так что можешь смело экспериментировать.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
Джим на это только усмехнулся.  
\- Если не поспешим, останемся без ужина.

Как того и следовало ожидать, кроме них в столь позднее время в кафе никого не было. Спок подождал, пока они сядут с подносами за стол, прежде, чем начать задавать вопросы.  
\- Если я правильно понял, ты нашел и привел к профессору Пайку свидетелей нашего с Фоксом разговора в столовой?  
Джим кивнул, вгрызаясь в гамбургер.  
\- И взял вину за мою несдержанность на себя, к тому же... я благодарен тебе. Ты, вероятно, предотвратил мое исключение. Но мне непонятны твои мотивы. Зачем?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Я не хотел, чтоб тебя исключали. И если уж на то пошло, на счет вины... кажется, шутка и впрямь была не слишком удачной. Извини.  
Спок вдруг понял, что уже простил соседу его выходку. Возможно, днем, когда тот слушал его и не пытался ни жалеть, ни притворяться, что ничего не слышал... возможно, еще раньше, наблюдая за его неловкими попытками делать вид, что все в порядке.  
\- Извинения приняты.  
Он с некоторой неловкостью подтвердил свое решение вслух и не пожалел об этом: когда Джим улыбался вот так - не насмешливо, не пряча за улыбкой что-то еще, а... просто улыбался - очень сложно было не улыбнуться в ответ. Спок справился исключительно из чувства противоречия. Его настораживало то, с какой легкостью этот человек располагал его к себе, кажется, сам того не осознавая.  
\- Если ты не против, у меня осталось еще несколько вопросов по поводу сегодняшнего.  
Джим кивнул:  
\- Валяй.  
\- Валять? Я не собирался валять сегодня кого-то еще, тем более, что я не испытываю к тебе враждебности.  
Джим поперхнулся колой и подозрительно уставился на оскорбленного его предположением Спока. Тот вернул взгляд. Джим моргнул пару раз, потом сообразил, в чем дело, и умилился.  
\- Ты ведь не издеваешься, да? Господи, Спок... валяй - значит, говори. Задавай свои вопросы.  
Спок задрал бровь, неодобрительно констатировав:  
\- Американский сленг. Я, очевидно, уделил ему недостаточно внимания при изучении английского языка. Так или иначе, почему профессор Пайк обращался к тебе менее формально, чем к остальным?  
\- Ну, он знает меня со школы. С моей школы, конечно, - зачем-то уточнил Джим.  
\- Разумеется. - кивнул Спок. - Вы родственники?  
\- Нет. Ну, в какой-то мере... он был другом моего отца. Кажется, считает, что должен за мной приглядывать или вроде того.  
Спок не решился спрашивать, но Кирк все же добавил, глядя при этом в сторону.  
\- Отец пропал без вести, когда мне было два года... отстал от экспедиции. Следующий вопрос?  
\- Профессор говорил о четырех драках с начала семестра. Ты часто попадаешь в конфликтные ситуации?  
Джим доверительно наклонился к нему.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько... можно сказать, у меня талант к конфликтным ситуациям. Только, Спок... три драки. Четвертой была твоя попытка избавить мир от Фокса, помнишь?  
Он помнил.  
\- Пусть так. Все равно это минимум в три раза больше нарушений правил, чем в моем случае. Почему профессор Пайк возложил на тебя ответственность за мое поведение? Это нелогично.  
\- Еще как логично. - Кирк был серьезен. - Те три раза, что я попадался, никто не был на грани исключения, потому что никто не угрожал никому большим, чем парой ушибов или вывихом. Я знаю границу, Спок, и умею вовремя останавливаться. Ты, извини, не продемонстрировал подобных навыков. Пайк знает, что если я присмотрю за тобой, он может не опасаться, что в следующий раз, когда тебя кто-нибудь доведет, он останется с покойником на руках.  
\- И как ты собираешься присматривать за мной? - заинтересовался Спок.  
Джим хмыкнул.  
\- Я знаю то, чего не знает Пайк. Что ты не полезешь на рожон ни с того, ни с сего. Так что, считай, я просто доверюсь твоему здравомыслию.  
\- Это неразумно, - не одобрил Спок. - Ты не можешь знать особенностей моего поведения. Я мог врать тебе про то, что обычно сдерживаю свой гнев.  
\- Мог. - согласился Джим. - Но не врал. Мое чутье подсказывает, что ты не силен во вранье, и я привык ему верить. Слушай... раз такое дело, может, поиграем в "правду или желание"?  
\- Боюсь, я не слышал о такой игре.  
\- Все просто: задаем вопросы по очереди, если отказываешься отвечать, выполняешь желание спрашивающего. Единственное условие: никакого вранья.  
Спок задрал бровь.  
\- Не вижу смысла в этой игре. Кто выигрывает?  
\- Это не схватка, Спок, просто игра, для веселья. Никто не выигрывает, или выигрывают оба - это как посмотреть.  
Спок все еще не видел в этом никакого смысла, но ему было любопытно узнать, почему кто-то вообще может получать удовольствие от подобного времяпрепровождения. И еще ему было интересно, какие вопросы может задать Джим.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ну тогда погнали.  
\- Куда? - не понял Спок.  
\- В светлое будущее, куда не ступала нога человека... я имел в виду: начинаем. Считай, это был твой первый вопрос, теперь моя очередь.  
Спок кивнул, подумав, что теперь у него определенно будет возможность ознакомиться с американским сленгом на практике.  
\- Ты не похож на финна. Твое поведение - да, а сам ты не особенно. Как так?  
\- Моя мать была ирландкой. Я унаследовал ее внешность. Почему ты так часто дерешься?  
\- По разным причинам. Не люблю придурков, и это взаимно. Была?  
\- Автомобильная авария тринадцать лет назад. Почему ты помог мне в столовой?  
\- Не мог же я тебя там бросить, мы все-таки соседи. Когда такой тихоня, как ты, успел познакомиться с цыпочкой с третьего курса?  
\- С цыпочкой?  
\- Ухура, я имею в виду Ухуру.  
\- Она помогла мне вернуться в общежитие после твоего розыгрыша, показала пожарную лестницу. Откуда ты?  
\- США, штат Айова, пару лет назад переехал в Англию. Почему ты поступил сюда?  
\- Здесь лучшая кафедра древней истории в Европе среди тех, где иностранные студенты могут получать стипендию. Аналогичный вопрос.  
\- Приличная кафедра археологии, достаточно далеко, чтоб жить не дома, и матери спокойней, что я на виду у Пайка. Спок - это все-таки имя или фамилия?  
\- Это имя, хотя у меня сложилось впечатление, что преподаватели считают иначе. Не могу их винить - англичанину, должно быть, непросто запомнить финскую фамилию. Как мне следует называть тебя?  
\- Не понял вопроса, уточни...  
\- Я знаю, что у английских имен есть несколько форм. Какая из форм твоего имени предпочтительна для использования друзьями?  
\- Я... что... друзьями... Джим. Зови меня Джим. Почему ты... - Кирк замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. - Какая у тебя фамилия?  
\- Я ожидал, что ты спросишь. Хямяляйнен. Тебе нет необходимости запоминать. Только что ты растерялся, почему?  
\- Я не растерялся! Ну, может, я чуть-чуть не ожидал твоего вопроса... Друзьями, Спок? Ты... хочешь быть моим другом?  
\- Такое развитие событий в будущем показалось мне возможным. Если мое предположение было неуместным, я прошу прощения... - напрягся было Спок, но Джим тут же прервал его, мотнул головой для убедительности.  
\- Нет! Я не имел этого в виду. Извини, Спок, просто... не ожидал. Буду рад стать твоим другом, но... сутки назад ты меня ненавидел, откуда столь быстрые перемены?  
\- Я не ненавидел тебя ни сутки, ни неделю назад, Джим. - мягко ответил Спок, неосознанно реагируя на горечь и недоверие в голосе собеседника. - Твой поступок был незрелым, безответственным и оскорбительным, так что мне не хотелось более с тобой разговаривать. Сегодня ты переубедил меня. Мне приятно и интересно наше общение, логичным будет продолжить и закрепить его. Если это является обоюдным желанием, конечно.  
\- Логичным... ты всегда так осторожен в формулировках?  
\- Насколько я знаю, сейчас моя очередь задавать вопрос.  
Джим необидно рассмеялся.  
\- Да, конечно. И откуда ты только такой взялся?  
\- Все еще моя очередь.  
\- Эй, ты сейчас улыбнулся, я видел!  
Спок никак не прокомментировал это заявление, только вздохнул, скрывая улыбку, которая действительно норовила взять контроль не только над взглядом, где углядел ее Джим, но и над губами.  
\- Понял, твоя очередь. Ну, давай, спрашивай.  
\- Я видел у тебя монографию по экономике позднего хеттского царства. Если она не нужна тебе сейчас, можно мне будет одолжить ее?  
\- Ты знаешь итальянский? - удивился Кирк.  
\- Итальянский, французский, английский, латынь. Немного читаю на китайском и древнегреческом - достаточно, чтоб уловить суть. Как бы я изучал историю, не зная языки, на которых написаны многие серьезные исследования? - в свою очередь удивился Спок.- Ты не ответил про книгу.  
\- Да, конечно, бери, я уже прочел... и чтоб ты знал, первокурсники обычно читают источники в переводах.  
\- Нелогично. При переводе часто теряются важные детали. Чем позже узнаешь язык, тем больше придется перечитывать заново уже в оригинале.  
\- Да... можешь не верить, но я рассуждал примерно так же, когда решил стать археологом.  
\- Кстати, почему ты...  
\- Нет-нет!  
Спок вопросительно посмотрел на остановившего его Джима.  
\- Сейчас моя очередь, и я беру таймаут. Пошли отсюда, пока та милая леди нас не выгнала. Они закрываются через пять минут.

В общежитие они шли молча. Джим пинал мелкие камушки и что-то тихонько насвистывал, а Спок думал о том, сколь многое может измениться всего за несколько часов. Присутствие Фокса в университете больше не пугало его, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

О том, что за наказание им назначено, ребята узнали следующим вечером. Предложение профессора Пайка консультировать других студентов истфака и археологического по профильным для них предметам застало их врасплох.  
\- Эээ...  
Джим покосился на товарища в поисках поддержки, и тот перевел его мысль на английский.  
\- Должен напомнить, сэр, что мы еще первокурсники, и, следовательно, не можем научить кого-либо...  
Пайк прервал его легким движением руки.  
\- Уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете, мистер Спок. Не пытайтесь меня одурачить: я прочел вашу вступительную работу. Не понимаю, что вы вообще забыли на первом курсе.  
Так как прямым вопросом это не было, Спок предпочел не комментировать это заявление. Зато Кирк не преминул усмехнуться, чем только привлек к себе внимание профессора.  
\- Рад, что наконец нашел себе подходящую компанию? Ну хоть с тобой все понятно.  
Он вздохнул и покачал головой, затем улыбнулся.  
\- Начинаете через две недели. Время выберете сами, но это должно быть доступное для других время. На счет аудитории договоритесь на вахте - Джим, ты знаешь, где это. К сроку объявления должны висеть у обоих деканатов. Вопросы? Нет? В таком случае, до свиданья господа.  
Пайк явно наслаждался их замешательством, даже не пытаясь это скрывать.

\- Полагаю, нам следует определиться со временем занятий, и ознакомиться с программами второго и третьего курсов.  
Джим рассеянно подтвердил, явно пребывая мысленно в другом месте.  
\- Не вижу причин спорить.  
Когда пауза затянулась, он очнулся и непонимающе взглянул на Спока.  
\- Что?  
Кирк мог бы поклясться, что тот улыбается, хотя лицо Спока было непроницаемым, как и большую часть времени.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, Джим.  
Кирк прокрутил события на несколько минут назад, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, и сообразил.  
\- Не вижу причин... да уж. Это все ты, я точно от тебя заразился.  
Он обличающе потряс пальцем. Спок задрал левую бровь.  
\- Не думаю, что культура речи передается подобно болезни. Но если бы это было так, я скорее посчитал бы это полезным.  
Джим печально вздохнул:  
\- Кто бы сомневался. Ничего, мы еще посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним... что скажешь, Спок? Твоя культура речи или мой, как ты его называешь, сленг?  
\- Во-первых, должен заметить, что не смеялся...  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- ...а во-вторых, это будет интересный эксперимент, - продолжил Спок, игнорируя ухмылку соседа.  
Тот улыбнулся еще шире и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Вызов принят!

В первый раз они прождали до темноты, но никто так и не пришел. Спок не скрывал облегчения от полученной отсрочки, Кирк делал вид, что ему все равно. Во второй раз история повторилась, они скоротали время за чтением, с возрастающим раздражением поглядывая на дверь. На третье занятие к ним из любопытства заглянули Сулу с Чеховым и, поскольку в помощи не нуждались - Павел так и вовсе был с матфака, - развели дискуссию о псевдоистории, категорически друг с другом не согласились и разошлись, всецело довольные.  
На четвертое занятие Чехов притащил шахматы, и они со Споком сыграли пять партий, пока Кирк и Сулу трепались на лишь им интересную тему мотоциклов. Первые четыре игры остались за Чеховым, затем Спок наконец сумел расслабиться и, к удивлению своего противника, поставил ему мат на семнадцатом шагу. Желающих получить консультацию всё не было.  
С пятого занятия Хикару и Павел быстро ушли по своим делам, оставив шахматы и дружеское напутствие использовать время с толком. Джим в шахматы играть не умел - раньше всё как-то повода не было научиться - но с энтузиазмом взялся за их освоение под чутким руководством Спока. К большому удивлению обоих, он выиграл свою первую партию уже через неделю. Спок тут же отыгрался, но через три игры Джим наглядно продемонстрировал, что его победа не была случайностью. С тех пор шахматы прочно заняли свое место среди их споров, подшучиваний друг над другом, совместных бдений в библиотеке, вечно бесплодного ожидания студентов на консультациях и молчаливых вечерних прогулок - всего того, что быстро и почти незаметно стало неотъемлемой частью жизни каждого из них. Играть с Джимом было совсем не то, что играть с Чеховым. С Павлом они соревновались на одном поле, и выигрывал тот, кто лучше сумел просчитать ходы. Это было логично и ожидаемо... просчитывать ходы Джима получалось редко - его манера игры казалась хаотичной, хоть и приносила ему одну победу за другой. Спок с азартом раз за разом сходился с ним за шахматной доской, пытаясь понять, в чем его секрет, но к разгадке не приближался. Кирк же с неизменным удовольствием наблюдал за этими попытками, не отказывая Споку в игре, а себе - в возможности лишний раз насладиться его обществом.  
Джим довольно быстро осознал, что в компании немногословного финна чувствует себя увереннее, легче и как будто даже более живым, чем обычно. Поначалу он списывал это на новизну знакомства и собственное любопытство, но чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, что дело в другом. Возможно, это было следствием того, что Спок принимал его как есть - не пытаясь узнать большее из чужих рук и не лицемеря. Его восхищение, любопытство, неодобрение, раздражение - всё было хоть и сдержанным, но искренним. Возможно, дело было в общности интересов и одинаково серьезном подходе к науке, хоть цели их и были разными. Джим сам не заметил, как их зарождающаяся дружба стала для него опасно важна, возможно даже - необходима. Опасно - потому что теперь он не мог не думать о том, что пара неверных шагов могут все испортить. А у Джима определенно был талант к неверным шагам - по крайней мере, сам он был в этом убежден. И совершенно не хотел получить еще одно тому подтверждение, так что был осторожен, как никогда, сдерживая те свои порывы, которые могли напугать или оттолкнуть Спока. А таких с течением времени становилось все больше...

Еще одной частью жизни Спока была Ухура. Ухура была решительной, даже дерзкой - и в то же время удивительно тактичной. После первой осторожной встречи в библиотеке они иногда проводили свободное время вместе, заставляя Джима нервничать по пустякам и шутить больше обычного, что, с точки зрения финна, было легко заметить, но сложно объяснить. Ухура училась на той же специальности, что и Спок, но двумя курсами выше. Ее страстью были мертвые языки, и она изучала их один за другим, умудряясь не путаться и не забывать уже освоенное. Спок был очарован ее умом, тактичностью и целеустремленностью. Она, в свою очередь, восхищалась глубиной его знаний и серьезностью подхода. Он ценил ее мягкое чувство юмора и позволял себе расслабиться в ее присутствии - почти так же, как непроизвольно расслаблялся в присутствии Джима.

В остальном с Джимом всё было совсем иначе. Если Нийота, заметив, что он сторонится прикосновений, выдерживала дистанцию, то Джим постоянно нарушал его личные границы. Касался плеча, локтя, кисти руки, приободряя или привлекая внимание. Опирался на спинку его стула, склоняясь над книгой. Ерошил волосы... ну ладно, это было один раз, и Спок достаточно долго возмущался, чтоб предотвратить дальнейшие посягательства на свою прическу. Джим часто вставал или садился совсем близко, так что Спок чувствовал тепло его тела в сантиметре от собственной кожи и вынужденно боролся сразу с двумя противоположными желаниями: отпрянуть, увеличив смущающе короткую дистанцию, и свести ее на нет, подвинувшись ближе... оба варианта казались неприемлемыми. Все это порядочно сбивало с толку и вызывало легкое ощущение опасности, приятно щекочущее нервы и совершенно новое для самого Спока, который категорически не понимал, что с этим делать, и нужно ли делать что-то вообще. Но не считая случая с волосами, он ни разу не воспользовался их договоренностью и не высказал недовольства, не желая отступать перед неизвестным, принимая и этот вызов тоже.

В их общении было много подобного. Они часто спорили, обсуждая те или иные события, перерывали каждый кучу источников в поисках доказательств - и как правило в конце обнаруживали, что пришли к одному и тому же мнению. Оказалось, что подтрунивания и провокации могут быть не обидными, и они упражнялись в остроумии, получая от этого море удовольствия и все лучше узнавая друг друга. Единственным табу оказались разговоры о личном.  
Каждый считал, что именно его переживания не стоят внимания, и в то же время хотел знать всё о другом. В итоге оба отделывались от вопросов о прошлом сухой констатацией фактов: Спок при этом замыкался в себе, а Джим отшучивался и переводил беседу в другое русло. Боясь ненароком ранить чувства товарища, никто не решался давить. Игру в правду или желание они также пока не возобновляли - Джим молчал, а Спок не считал нужным напоминать. С начала учебного года прошло два с половиной месяца.

На общих лекциях они обычно садились рядом, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что Кирк, вернувшись с перерыва первым, нашел эту записку. Она была вложена между страниц тетради, лежавшей на его столе, так что он посчитал адресатом себя, лишь потом сообразив, что сама тетрадь принадлежала Споку - Джим взял ее посмотреть заметки соседа с последней лекции. Текст записки развеял это недоразумение. "После лекции приходи в 8-407, если не хочешь, чтоб историю о твоем папочке узнали все. Не говори Кирку". Глаза Джима сузились, когда он понял, что затихший было давний недруг Спока теперь решил заняться шантажом. Что бы Фокс ни задумал, Кирк не собирался позволять ему вновь доставать Спока. Тот только-только перестал каменеть при виде одногруппников, и черта с два кому-то удастся все испортить.  
\- Джим? Все в порядке?  
Он быстро скомкал записку в руке и безмятежно улыбнулся успевшему вернуться Споку.  
\- Да, конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Спок опустился рядом, не переставая выглядеть озадаченным и обеспокоенным одновременно.  
\- Я окликнул тебя несколько раз прежде, чем ты отозвался. Тебя что-то тревожит?  
\- Просто задумался, не бери в голову.  
Спок выразительно посмотрел на сжатые кулаки соседа, но не решился влезать не в свое дело, подумав, что Джим сам расскажет, если захочет. К тому же, перерыв был окончен.

\- Иди вперед, мне надо кое-куда заскочить.  
Весь остаток лекции Кирк был задумчив, и думал он явно не о занятиях, а сразу после звонка умчался куда-то, не дожидаясь ответа. Споку это не нравилось. Определенно. Но он понятия не имел, куда тот пошел, и к тому же... возможно, это действительно было не его делом. Например, Джим мог отправиться на свидание - не то, чтоб Спок отслеживал это, но сложно было не заметить, что флиртовали с ним многие, и Джим обычно отвечал взаимностью. В подобных размышлениях всегда было мало приятного, и Спок не горел желанием это анализировать, так что он привычно оборвал собственные мысли и отправился в общежитие.

Тем временем его сосед как раз добрался до нужной аудитории - сейчас почти пустой, как и всё это крыло. Совершенно пустой ей не давали стать Фокс и еще несколько смутно знакомых Джиму парней. Они явно ожидали увидеть другого гостя.  
\- Кого я вижу... что ты тут забыл, Кирк?  
Джим помахал запиской.  
\- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, Фокс. Что ты тут делаешь, и какого черта тебе понадобилось от Спока на этот раз?  
Фокс вздохнул.  
\- А ты просто не можешь не совать везде свой нос, да? Вообще-то, я планировал другую последовательность развития событий, но так тоже сойдет. Парни!  
Дальше события развивались быстро. Не то, чтоб Джим не сопротивлялся, но впятером пособники Фокса за пару минут загнали его в угол и скрутили. Сам Фред не вмешивался, подойдя лишь после того, как убедился, что Кирка крепко держат. Джим сплюнул кровь на пол, порадовашись, что перехватил записку - ему было не впервой попадать в такие передряги, но Спок... Спок - совсем другое дело.  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Фокс. Потому что если только ты не сбрендил и не задумал убийства, я до тебя доберусь...  
\- Убийство? Я тебя умоляю... не драматизируй. Мне просто нужно вернуть должок своему старому другу Споку, и ты мне в этом поможешь.  
\- Мечтай дальше, Фокс.  
\- Хочешь чего-то добиться - не мечтай, а планируй. Как думаешь, что будет, если его снова поймают на попытке добраться до моей шеи?  
\- Шутишь? Да Спок не станет марать об тебя руки даже если ты ему приплатишь!  
\- Думаю, мы договоримся. Это будет даже лучше, чем я предполагал...  
\- Только подойди к нему, клянусь, я...  
\- Мило. Вы слышали? Нет, правда, Кирк, это мило. Защищаешь его, выгораживаешь перед Пайком, собираешься охранять... знаешь, он ведь меня правда чуть не убил.  
\- Ты сам напросился, Фокс... не строй из себя теперь невинную овечку.  
\- Да ну? Что ты вообще знаешь? Ты же слышал только то, что этот ублюдок тебе рассказал. Может, он это все придумал, чтоб разжалобить тебя, а?  
\- Пошел к черту. Я ему верю, и знаешь, почему? Потому что он мой друг. И по этой же причине предупреждаю тебя: только тронь его - и будешь иметь дело со мной.  
\- Отпустите его.  
Джим выругался, узнав голос. На пороге стоял запыхавшийся Спок - он явно спешил сюда как мог.  
\- Упс. По-моему, предупреждение несколько запоздало. Наслаждайся зрелищем, Джимми. Карл, убедись, что он не дернется.  
Один из парней, что держали Джима, приставил нож к его лицу, заставляя Спока замереть. Фред вышел ему навстречу.  
\- А ты быстро добрался.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Фокс?  
\- Ты же умный мальчик, Спок. Попробуй угадать.  
Спок оторвал взгляд от Кирка и посмотрел на гадко улыбающегося неприятеля.  
\- Если тебе нужна месть, то я здесь. Отпусти его.  
\- Отпущу, после того, как мы закончим. А пока ты будешь делать, что я скажу, если не хочешь, чтоб Карл сделал в твоем приятеле пару дырок.  
\- Спок, уходи отсюда! Фокс блефует, он просто пытается тебя спровоцировать, чтоб добиться исключения.  
\- Рискнешь проверить, дорогуша?  
Фред кивнул одному из парней, и тот ударил Кирка по почкам. Джим согнулся, повисая на руках двоих, что его держали, и едва не напарываясь на нож. Спок побледнел.  
\- Не трогай его, я выполню твои требования.  
\- Умница, - осклабился Фокс. - Я знал, что мы договоримся.  
Он ослабил галстук и рванул ворот своей рубашки так, что верхняя пуговица повисла на нитке. Спок с недоумением обнаружил на горле Фреда свежие синяки.  
\- Откуда синяки? У тебя появились новые поклонники?  
\- Друзья, Спок, друзья. И это - твой билет домой. Учитывая обстоятельства, никто не усомнится в том, что ты снова рехнулся и напал на меня, а твой приятель помогал тебе, не давая нас разнять. Само собой, я отбивался, и потом еще ребятам пришлось потрудиться, оттаскивая тебя, поэтому сейчас ты постоишь спокойно, а мы придадим твоему виду правдоподобности. И не вздумай сопротивляться, ты знаешь, чем рискуешь...  
\- Сукин сын... Спок, не слушай его, даже не думай об этом...  
Новый удар поддых заставил Джима замолчать.  
Спок бросил взгляд в его сторону, затем вновь обратился к Фоксу.  
\- Значит, поэтому тебе нужно было поймать нас по очереди? Чтоб угрожать мне безопасностью Джима...  
Фред хмыкнул и развел руками.  
\- Ну что ты. Это просто маленький подарок, который твой дружок сделал мне, явившись сюда вместо тебя. Я не мог не воспользоваться.  
\- Конечно, ты не мог... я не буду сопротивляться. Можете начинать.  
Фокс поежился - столько презрения прозвучало в голосе Спока. Он надеялся на страх или хотя бы злость, но все, что получил - презрение. Спок даже не смотрел на него, его не к месту задумчивый взгляд был прикован к Кирку начиная с фразы Фреда о подарке.  
Первые пару ударов Фокс нанес с опаской, но убедившись, что Спок не намерен защищаться, он осмелел. Больше всего его бесило, что даже упав на колени, тот продолжал смотреть на Кирка, будто сцепившись с ним взглядами. Джим молча пытался вырваться, но его по-прежнему слишком хорошо держали, что было, пожалуй, к лучшему, потому что в своих попытках он не обращал на нож никакого внимания.  
Фокса остановил один из его приятелей.  
\- Фред, хватит... еще чуть-чуть, и мы не сможем списать это на самооборону и попытки убрать его от тебя.  
Он отступил назад, тяжело дыша. Спок поднялся, слегка пошатнувшись, и вытер рукавом выступившую из разбитой губы кровь. Голос его все так же сочился холодным презрением.  
\- Ты закончил, Фокс?  
\- Я закончу, когда тебя вышвырнут отсюда в объятия твоего папочки! Надеюсь, это научит тебя тому, что никто не может поднять руку на одного из Фоксов и уйти безнаказанным. Увидимся в кабинете Пайка... - Фокс ухмыльнулся. - Пошли, парни.  
Двое, что держали Кирка, бросили его на пол, пнув напоследок, и вышли вслед за остальными.

Спок тяжело опустился на пол рядом с Джимом и помог ему сесть, прислонив спиной к стене. Первое, что он услышал, заставило его удивленно задрать бровь и тут же поморщиться - усилиями Фреда лицо саднило.  
\- Ты идиот.  
\- Полагаю, ты объяснишь?  
\- Я же сказал уходить. Какого черта ты не мог хоть раз послушать, что тебе говорят?  
\- Если ты всерьез предполагал, что я оставлю тебя в подобной ситуации, я вынужден посчитать это оскорблением.  
\- Ты что... господи, Спок, это же была ловушка, с самого начала!  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Очевидно.  
Кирк хотел еще что-то сказать, но в итоге вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Ты идиот... в жизни таких не видел.  
\- Неверно. Одного такого идиота ты видишь в зеркале каждый день. Ты пошел сюда после лекции вместо меня. Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?  
\- Хотел избежать вот этого.  
Джим осторожно коснулся рассеченной брови Спока.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Тот вздрогнул, и Джим поспешно убрал руку, испугавшись, что перешел границу дозволенного. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать - ему необходимо было убедиться, что друг цел. Джим ненавидел бессилие. Он ненавидел себя за то, что ничего не смог сделать, когда Спок позволил избить себя, лишь бы его не трогали. Это было болезненно... хотя он также ощущал тепло от мысли, что Спок действительно это сделал - ради него. Никогда ранее никто не принимал удары за Джеймса Кирка. Он не знал, как на это реагировать, и привычно отложил размышления на потом, стараясь принять свой обычный насмешливый вид. Как будто Спока можно было этим провести.  
\- В большем порядке, чем ты. Ребра целы?  
\- Да вроде бы... - Джим поморщился. - Чертов Фокс и его прихвостни... думаешь, Пайк ему поверит?  
Спок пожал плечами.  
\- С учетом обстоятельств, вынужден признать, что сейчас мы в проигрыше. Даже если профессор Пайк будет на нашей стороне, попечительскому совету не понравится эта история. Вероятно, они потребуют нашего исключения, если выслушают версию Фокса.  
Кирк с чувством выругался.  
\- Сукин сын... это ему с рук не сойдет...  
\- Не могу с тобой не согласиться. К счастью, я предусмотрел подобную ситуацию и предпринял меры по ее изменению.  
Спок повозился и достал из-за подкладки джинсовки маленькую коробочку, в которой Джим с радостным удивлением узнал диктофон.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он был включен все это время...  
\- Он был включен все это время. - Подтвердил Спок, выключая устройство.  
\- Спок, ты гений! Против этого у них нет шансов!  
\- Я знал, куда иду... Фокс оставил мне записку в дверях нашей комнаты. Ну, вообще-то, скорее всего она предназначалась тебе, но полагаю, теперь это уже не важно. Можно было позвать кого-нибудь из преподавателей, но тогда Фокс мог представить все как обычную драку и продолжить пакостить...  
\- И ты решил поймать его на горячем...  
\- Совершенно верно. Извини, Джим. Ты пострадал по моей вине.  
\- Да брось ты... ерунда. Я и так постоянно ввязываюсь в драки, эта по крайней мере была не зря.  
\- И все же, я сожалею. Прошу тебя больше не пытаться решать мои проблемы подобным образом.  
\- Не лезть не в свое дело, да?  
Джим устало откинулся к стене и закрыл глаза. Радостное возбуждение схлынуло, как не бывало, на душе стало паршиво - Спок опять выталкивал его из своей жизни, четко проводя границы их общения. Они могли сколько угодно обсуждать древних хеттов и легенды о Трое - но избегали личных тем. Спок мог подшучивать над ним и позволять подходить ближе некуда - но почти каждый раз вздрагивал и никогда не прикасался к нему первым. Джим старался не замечать этого, довольствуясь уже имеющимся и полагая, что на всё нужно время, но возможно, разгадка была проще. Возможно, это в представлении Спока и была дружба. В конце концов, что сам Джим мог знать о ней, не говоря уж о большем? - у него самого друзей раньше не было. И, очевидно, представления Спока о комфортной для него дистанции не включали непрошенной помощи. Впрочем, Джим не мог винить его за это - в конце концов, именно из-за того, что он вмешался, Спок не имел возможности защищаться от Фокса. Повисшая между ними пауза затянулась, становясь неловкой, и Джим только было открыл рот, чтоб перевести все в шутку, как Спок опередил его.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь?  
Джим открыл глаза. Спок выглядел искренне озадаченным, и почему-то именно это стало спусковым крючком.  
\- Да, Спок, я действительно так думаю. Что еще я должен думать? Ты же не подпускаешь меня к себе ближе, чем на шаг, и фигурально, и буквально - и я тебя не виню с учетом обстоятельств, правда, не виню, просто... черт. Забудь. Пойдем отсюда.  
Он начал вставать, но Спок придвинулся к нему и опустил руки ему на плечи, придавливая к полу.  
\- Отпусти.  
\- Нет. Сначала выслушай меня.  
Кирк замер, глядя в сторону и стараясь не паниковать и не думать, что наконец сделал тот самый неверный шаг. Спок не стал убирать ладони, вместо этого наклонившись вперед и вынуждая друга встретить его серьезный взгляд. Джиму это не нравилось - он не знал, что будет дальше, и ненавидел оказываться в ситуациях, которые не контролировал. И он не был уверен, что ему понравится то, что сейчас будет сказано. Но Спок останавливаться не собирался. Джим невольно сжался при первых же звуках его речи.  
\- Я не понимал, что ты воспринимаешь это так, и вероятно, мне следует извиниться за это. Ты не прав. Я счастлив быть твоим другом, Джим. Если тебе кажется, что я чересчур холоден, пожалуйста, постарайся понять - я не привык к бурным проявлениям эмоций. Это не значит, что я не ценю тебя и того, что ты делаешь.  
Джим молчал, ошарашенный этим сдержанным, но непривычно откровенным признанием, чувствуя, как потихоньку отпускает. Не дождавшись его ответа, Спок продолжил с явственной горечью и злостью.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь себе, что я чувствовал, наблюдая, как тебя избивают из-за меня?  
Джим грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Думаю, что представляю.  
\- Тогда ты должен понять, почему я попросил тебя не делать так больше. Я с благодарностью приму твою помощь - но не так.  
Джим кивнул, принимая этот аргумент, и хотел сказать, что понимает, но вместо этого с языка сорвалось совсем другое.  
\- Но... если ты не держишь специально дистанцию, то почему дергаешься каждый раз, как я тебя задеваю? Если тебе это неприятно...  
\- ...я бы сказал об этом, как мы и договаривались. Я дергаюсь потому, что мне это не неприятно.  
\- О...  
Джим замолчал, чувствуя, как напрягся Спок, явно сказавший больше, чем хотел, но - к его чести - не попытавшийся замять это и сбежать. По крайней мере, не в первые несколько секунд. Когда Спок отвел взгляд и сделал попытку отодвинуться, Джим перехватил его за руку, удерживая на месте и пошел ва-банк, не давая себе времени передумать.  
\- Я прерываю таймаут... продолжаем играть, правила те же. И я спрашиваю: это то, о чем я подумал?  
\- Зависит от того, о чем ты подумал.  
\- Брось, Спок, ты знаешь, о чем я. Тебя пугают мои прикосновения, потому что ты... хочешь их?  
Спок помешкал перед тем, как тихо ответить.  
\- Такой вариант возможен.  
Джим набрался мужества, сейчас его требовалось куда больше, чем когда он связывался в драку - слишком велика была цена ошибки, - сглотнул и так же тихо предложил:  
\- Есть один способ узнать точно...  
Он запустил свободную руку в волосы замершего Спока и медленно - готовый отступить при любом сопротивлении - притянул его к себе. Осторожно коснулся губами разбитой брови, щеки, уголка губ и, убедившись, что Спок не собирается отпрыгивать, прижался к сухим горячим губам, не чувствуя вкуса - только этот жар, и напряженность, и еще то, как оглушающе стучит в висках...  
Когда он отстранился, тяжело дыша и вглядываясь в знакомые до боли черты, к его удивлению, мир не взорвался, и Спок не оттолкнул его, крича, что не желает больше видеть... сон продолжался. А это должен был быть сон, потому что в тех или иных вариациях он видел его уже раз пять, не меньше... как раз сейчас по сюжету Споку было самое время уйти, или истаять в его руках, или превратиться в какую-нибудь непонятную смеющуюся хрень... он подождал немного, но ожидаемого апокалипсиса не последовало, только взгляд Спока стал из растерянного настороженным. Наконец Джим уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, закрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул-всхлипнул, когда чужая ладонь тяжело легла на затылок, подтверждая реальность происходящего. Проверяя границы дозволенного, он прочертил пальцами линию вдоль позвоночника Спока, и на время забыл, как дышать, когда тот доверчиво выгнулся ему навстречу и сжал пальцы, больно дернув за волосы.  
\- Это значит, что ты определился?  
\- Мне казалось, сейчас моя очередь задавать вопрос.  
\- Ты не ответил на предыдущий.  
\- Разве?  
Джим счастливо улыбнулся, чувствуя себя совершеннейшим идиотом, и вместо ответа принялся выцеловывать наконец оказавшуюся в его власти длинную шею, заставив Спока охнуть и занервничать. Или наоборот - он не был точно уверен в последовательности действий.  
\- Джим, что ты делаешь? - неестественно спокойно уточнил Спок, старательно дыша.  
\- Пользуюсь моментом, пока ты не очнулся и не убежал.  
Прерывать свое занятие Кирк явно не собирался, так что Спок вынужден был взять дело, а точнее, шевелюру соседа, в свои руки и потянуть назад. Джим укоризненно и где-то даже обиженно на него посмотрел, но он сделал вид, что не заметил этого.  
\- Бегства в моих планах нет.  
\- А что есть в твоих планах?  
\- Для начала...  
Спок неловко коснулся его щеки, вздрогнув, когда Джим по-кошачьи потерся о его ладонь, не скрывая довольной улыбки. Спок сглотнул и повторил:  
\- Для начала я собираюсь оттащить тебя в медпункт и убедиться, что всё на месте.  
\- Брось, я прекрасно себя чувствую, незачем беспокоить старушку Мэгги.  
Спок мягко обвел его нижнюю губу пальцем, отвлекая от возмущения, и продолжил:  
\- Потом мы пойдем к профессору Пайку и проясним административные вопросы.  
Джим легонько укусил его за палец и усмехнулся.  
\- А потом?  
\- Не знаю... шахматы? - очень серьезно спросил Спок.  
\- На раздевание? - не менее серьезно уточнил Кирк, старательно пряча улыбку, когда бровь Спока ожидаемо поползла вверх. Тот выразительно посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Джим проглотил дальнейшее поддразнивание и был вознагражден сдержанной, но искренней улыбкой. Дальнейший диалог был прерван объявлением по громкоговорителю.  
\- Мистер Кирк и мистер Спок, срочно явитесь к заместителю ректора по воспитательной работе. Повторяю, мистер Кирк и мистер Спок...  
\- Похоже, поход в медпункт откладывается, - не без удовольствия заметил Джим, - Фокс соскучился.  
Спок кивнул, поднимаясь и подавая ему руку:  
\- Было бы невежливо заставлять себя ждать.

В кабинете Пайка кроме самого профессора был, как они и ожидали, Фокс со своими приятелями. Также был там и незнакомый им обоим молодой мужчина, тихо, но энергично объяснявший что-то хозяину кабинета. Пайк вежливо слушал, никак не показывая своего отношения к его словам. Увидев ребят, незнакомец охнул и неодобрительно покачал головой. Взгляд у него был цепкий и в то же время удивительно открытый - как у человека, всегда говорящего, что думает, и не делающего никому послаблений. Джим невольно поёжился и вздохнул с облегчением, когда инициативу перехватил Пайк.  
\- Уверен, вы двое знаете, почему вы здесь.  
Ребята переглянулись и Спок предположил:  
\- Полагаю, потому, сэр, что Фокс обвиняет меня в повторной попытке его придушить, а его товарищи добавляют, что Джим помогал мне, не позволяя им нас разнять. Также я почти уверен, что он требует нашего с Джимом исключения и возможно даже угрожает университету судебным иском в противном случае.  
Незнакомец громко фыркнул, а Пайк посмотрел на Спока с легким удивлением.  
\- Вы довольно точно все описали, мистер Спок. И слишком спокойно с учетом ситуации. Объяснитесь, пожалуйста.  
\- Он спокоен потому, профессор, что мечты Фокса далеки от действительности, - вмешался Джим.  
\- И какова же ваша версия событий?  
\- Никто из нас его не трогал, - брезгливо выплюнул Кирк. - Не знаю, кого из своих дружков он попросил оставить ему синяки, но когда мы встретились, они уже были. Фокс заманил нас в ловушку. Сперва эти, - Джим мотнул головой в сторону их обвинителей, - поймали меня, а затем Фокс, угрожая мне ножом, запретил Споку защищаться и избил его, чтоб драка выглядела правдоподобной.  
Фокс громко рассмеялся со своего места, подержанный гоготом сообщников.  
\- Я знал, что вы попытаетесь наврать чего-нибудь в свое оправдание, но такое... браво, Кирк, браво! Профессор Пайк, вы же не поверите в этот бред? Они расскажут что угодно, лишь бы снова выкрутиться! Да все знают, что Спок псих, а Кирк не может держать кулаки при себе!  
Он презрительно фыркнул и замолчал, ожидая ответа Пайка.  
Тот покачал головой.  
\- Извини, Джим, он прав. Даже если все так, как ты говоришь, дисциплинарной комитет в это вряд ли поверит.  
\- Вообще-то, его история объясняет то, что синякам парнишки как минимум несколько часов... - заметил незнакомец.  
\- Этого мало, доктор! - оборвал его Пайк. - При всем моем уважении, никто не будет учитывать такие детали, когда речь идет об угрозе жизни студента.  
Он хмуро глянул на торжествующего Фреда и обратился к Кирку и Споку.  
\- Вы можете чем-нибудь подтвердить свои слова? Вас кто-нибудь видел?  
Спок покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-то нас видел, профессор, но у меня сохранилась записка, в которой Фокс угрожает Джиму.  
Пайк взял у него из рук записку и внимательно ее прочел, затем показал Фоксу.  
\- Как вы это объясните?  
Тот без особого интереса глянул на лист бумаги и фыркнул.  
\- Здесь нечего объяснять. Это не мой почерк, здесь нет ничьих имен или даты. Впервые ее вижу. Они ее наверняка сами написали.  
Пайк нехотя кивнул, вновь поворачиваясь к Споку.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
Тот молча достал из кармана диктофон и отдал его Пайку.  
\- Здесь должно быть достаточно, чтобы вас убедить.  
\- Что это?  
\- А вы послушайте, профессор. - Усмехнулся Джим. - Сегодняшняя запись. Рекомендую подключить колонки, чтоб не тратить время на повторение.

После того, как диктофон затих, в кабинете повисло молчание. Впрочем, ненадолго - тот, кого Пайк назвал доктором, похоже, не одобрял трагических пауз. По крайней мере, именно он первым пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- В наше время студенты находили другие способы свести счеты...  
Это вывело Пайка из ступора.  
\- Кирк, Спок, свободны. Доктор Маккой, передаю их вам.  
Не будь Джим так зол на Фокса, он бы ему посочувствовал - взгляд профессора не предвещал Фреду ничего хорошего. Не то, чтоб он заслуживал сейчас другого... Джим помахал побледневшему недругу рукой и вышел вслед за Споком и, как Пайк наконец представил его, доктором Маккоем.

Где-то с минуту они шли молча: Маккой уверенно топал впереди, ребята следовали за ним. Внезапно он остановился. Джим и Спок переглянулись и тоже замерли на месте. Доктор повертел головой, раздраженно вздохнул и обернулся.  
\- Ну и где тут у вас медпункт?  
\- А вы, собственно, кто, и зачем вам наш медпункт? - Не выдержал Джим. Спок поддержал его.  
\- Было бы вполне уместным, если бы вы представились, сэр.  
Мужчина нахмурился.  
\- Прежде всего, парень, я тебе не "сэр"! Вешай этих своих сэров на кого-нибудь другого. А ты, - он посмотрел на Джима - побольше уважения к своему врачу, если не хочешь получить лишнюю клизму.  
\- Клизму?! - невольно содрогнулся Джим.  
\- Лишнюю? - заинтересовался Спок, подозрительно глянув на друга. Тот округлил глаза, помотал головой, показывая, что ничего не знает о необходимости какого-либо количества клизм, и быстро перевел тему.  
\- Если вы - наш врач, то куда делась старушка Мэгги? И почему вы не знаете, где ваше рабочее место?  
\- Господи, здесь что, все такие недоверчивые? Я врач, а не подозреваемый на допросе!  
Джим и Спок молча ждали продолжения, не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд собеседника. Спок его искренне не замечал, а Джиму ситуация показалась забавной. В конце концов они победили в этой игре в молчанку.  
\- Не знаю, что случилось с предыдущим университетским врачом, но с завтрашнего дня эту должность занимаю я. Экскурсию мне провести не успели - из-за вас, между прочим - так что понятия не имею, где тут что. Ну? Довольны? Теперь ведите, мне еще возвращаться за вещами после того, как вас осмотрю.  
Маккой раздраженно махнул рукой в сторону ближайшего поворота.

В медпункте врач сразу же вымыл руки, оживился и явно почувствовал себя увереннее. Пару минут ребята молча слушали его бормотание - местами ворчливое, местами одобрительное, затем Джим, которому надоело ждать, кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Эм, док, мы можем зайти попозже, если вам надо освоиться и все такое...  
\- Такой большой мальчик - и боится уколов? - тут же отреагировал Маккой, разворачиваясь к нему и изображая сочувствующую улыбку.  
Спок открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать, опереженный Кирком. Тот лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Терпеть не могу уколы. А вы не слишком торопитесь, док? Вот так сразу тыкать в людей острыми предметами... мы же еще практически незнакомы.  
Пару секунд мужчина непонимающе смотрел на него, затем хмыкнул и махнул рукой в сторону раковины.  
\- Умывайся и садись на стул, умник, будем знакомиться.  
Джим шагнул вперед, а врач сосредоточил свое внимание на Споке.  
\- Ты - после него, всё то же самое.  
Спок поджал губы, никак более не обозначая своей реакции. Впрочем, Маккой не считал, что задал вопрос, так что ответ его и не интересовал. Что его интересовало, так это бледность и чересчур апатичное на его взгляд поведение студента, походившее на последствия шока. В кабинете Пайка парень вел себя куда оживленнее.  
\- Ты чего такой примороженный? - осторожно закинул он пробный камень.  
\- Уверяю вас, мне не холодно.  
Маккой задрал бровь даже выше, чем обычно делал это Спок, вызвав у заметившего это Кирка нервный смешок. Доктор бросил в его сторону подозрительный взгляд, но тут же вернулся к сохраняющему непроницаемое выражение лица собеседнику.  
\- Я не спрашивал, холодно ли тебе!  
\- В таком случае, боюсь, я не понял вашего вопроса. - Ответно задрал бровь Спок.  
Джим посмотрел на него, потом на врача, и вновь на друга.  
\- Кажется, у меня в глазах двоится, - сказал он, заработав два синхронных обеспокоенных взгляда, что совершенно не помогло делу.  
Маккой тут же отвлекся от Спока.  
\- По голове били?  
\- Неоднократно, - ухмыльнулся Джим.  
На врача это не произвело никакого впечатления. Он терпеливо вздохнул и принялся деловито ощупывать предмет своего интереса.  
\- А сегодня?  
\- Не помню, - сознался пациент, - вроде нет.  
\- Не помнит он... голова кружится? Тошнит?  
\- Да нет... все в порядке, док, у меня уже было сотрясение, сейчас не похоже.  
\- Не учи ученого, - раздраженно буркнул Маккой, отпуская голову Джима и делая шаг назад. - Шишек нет, будем считать, что голова у тебя крепкая. Снимай футболку, гляну на предмет переломов и свободен.  
Пока Джим стягивал футболку, Маккой вновь обратил внимание на второго пациента, успевшего умыться и теперь молчаливо наблюдающего за его действиями.  
\- Ты тоже, мистер "мне не холодно". Тебя, вроде, не так измочалили, но убедиться в этом не помешает.  
Спок нахмурился в ответ на это обращение.  
\- В этом нет необходимости. Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Кто из нас врач, ты или я?  
\- При такой постановке вопроса очевидно, что вы. У меня не было возможности получить медицинское образование.  
\- Так прекращай умничать и снимай свою чертову рубашку! - почти прорычал Маккой, явно оскорбленный формулировкой ответа на свой вопрос.  
К удивлению Джима, злость врача никак не сказалась на его движениях - прохладные пальцы осторожно ощупали ребра, слегка надавили, заставив Джима ойкнуть, и оставили его в покое. Спок с явным неудовольствием снял рубашку и аккуратно повесил ее на спинку стула. Доктор хмыкнул, но воздержался от комментариев, приступив к своим прямым обязанностям. Спок стоически выдержал осмотр, но все же не скрыл облегченного вздоха, когда его отпустили.  
\- Можете считать себя везунчиками - ничего такого, что не заживет за неделю-полторы. Кирк, лучше пару дней воздержись от прыжков и бега. Спок... просто расслабься. Всё, валите отсюда! - Врач махнул рукой в сторону двери. - Хотя нет, минуту... он порылся в сумке и извлек оттуда небольшой тюбик, по форме и размеру напоминающий упаковку зубной пасты, но без опознавательных знаков, кинул его Джиму.  
\- Вотрете в синяки и ушибы ниже шеи, оба.

В общежитие они возвращались молча. Сейчас, когда адреналин схлынул, а внешние обстоятельства вроде объяснений с Пайком и нового университетского врача перестали требовать их внимания, произошедшее уже не казалось таким простым и естественным, как сразу после поцелуя. Поцелуй. Собственно, половина проблемы для Джима состояла в том, что он хотел его повторить - только на этот раз без паники. Раньше контролировать себя можно было напоминаниями о том, что Спока не обрадуют его порывы. Теперь же, после того, как он ухватил кусочек желанного, и не получил за это по морде, Джиму до одури хотелось распробовать все как следует. Но неожиданно для самого себя, он робел. Идея шахмат на раздевание казалась нелепой, а обещание Спока не убегать и подумать - почудившимся.  
Вторая половина проблемы состояла в том, что наличие в отношениях секса - в этом Джим был твердо убежден - в разы увеличивало шансы эти самые отношения испортить. Он тоскливо вздохнул и покосился на Спока. Тот выглядел погруженным в собственные мысли и взгляда не заметил, продолжая размеренно шагать вперед.

Стоило им закрыть за собой дверь, как взгляды обоих упали на стоявшую на полу посреди комнаты шахматную доску. Спок покраснел, и Джим понял это по-своему.  
\- Слушай, с шахматами на раздевание была дурацкая идея, извини... просто забудь, окей?  
Спок посмотрел на него и медленно кивнул, умудряясь выглядеть расслабившимся и уязвленным одновременно. Кирк вздохнул и сел на свою койку. Повертев в руках тюбик с мазью, он открыл его, понюхал, поморщился и посмотрел на соседа. Тот в тот же момент отвел взгляд и принялся внимательно изучать недоигранную партию.  
\- Спок... - тихонько позвал Джим. - Иди сюда.  
Спок пару секунд молча смотрел на него, затем подошел ближе, остановившись в полуметре от койки. Джим отодвинулся ближе к стене, не переставая смотреть на него снизу вверх, и похлопал по покрывалу перед собой.  
\- Снимай рубашку и садись. Док сказал намазать синяки. Я помогу.  
\- Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Я уже говорил, со мной всё в порядке. И к тому же...  
Джим как будто потускнел, но не отступился, перебив друга на полуслове:  
\- Не дури, это просто мазь.  
Спок задрал бровь в своей особенной “ну-ну” манере, слегка поморщившись следом, но продолжать спорить не стал. Повесив рубашку на стул, он присел на самый краешек койки и замер в ожидании. За его спиной Джим вздохнул и легко коснулся кожи в основании шеи. Затем его пальцы исчезли с тем, чтоб вернуться несколько секунд спустя с холодной липкой массой. Джим бережно втирал мазь в успевшие обозначиться синяки, против обыкновения никак не комментируя свои действия. Если бы Спок отслеживал это, он бы посчитал, что вся его спина - один большой синяк, но он был занят вещами поважнее. Например, тем, чтоб не пропустить ни одного прикосновения. Или тем, чтоб оставаться неподвижным, не подаваясь навстречу провокационно нежным пальцам. Спок только после выхода из медпункта сообразил, что в 407 аудитории он всего-то и выяснил: другу неприятно, когда Спок отстраняется. Было ли в действиях Джима что-то большее, чем привычка к тактильному контакту (которую он демонстрировал с первого дня их знакомства) и неосознанное желание близости, спровоцированное опасностью, он не знал. То, что сам Джим явно чувствовал неловкость и осторожничал, заставляло, в свою очередь, Спока замереть на месте.  
Этим он и занимался, вполне успешно, пока Джим не провел - явно без необходимости и вряд ли осознанно - пальцами вдоль его шеи. Спок резко обернулся. Джим почти так же резко шарахнулся к стене, настороженно глядя на соседа.  
\- Я закончил, - произнес он, помедлив.  
\- С чем именно?  
\- С синяками на спине?  
Спок слегка приподнял левую бровь.  
\- Не думаю.  
Они помолчали: Спок - выжидающе, Джим - недоуменно. Затем Кирк осторожно уточнил:  
\- Почему?  
Спок вздохнул и развернулся обратно.  
\- Потому что с ними ты закончил приблизительно восемь минут назад. Однако, я полагаю, что этот вопрос уже не актуален.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что твои реакции явно демонстрируют, что я неверно понял твои намерения ранее.  
\- А если правильно?  
\- Мне кажется, я уже ответил на этот вопрос.  
Джим хмыкнул за его спиной, а затем придвинулся ближе, обнял напрягшегося при этом Спока, прижался лбом к его затылку и пожаловался.  
\- Черт, Спок... ты просто невозможный, в курсе?  
Тот осторожно положил ладони поверх обхвативших его рук Кирка перед тем, как ответить.  
\- Реальность очевидно доказывает обратное. Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Портишь мне репутацию опытного соблазнителя... совершенно не представляю, что дальше делать.  
\- Если тебе требуется инструкция, то пожалуй, я могу предоставить некоторые теоретические данные. - задумчиво протянул Спок.  
Джим рассмеялся и легонько укусил его за шею.  
\- Только без технических подробностей! Просто... черт.  
\- Джим, если ты считаешь, что нам следует сохранять дистанцию...  
\- Неа... не выйдет. Я вот прямо сейчас совершенно не в состоянии разжать руки.  
Спок выдохнул и ощутимо расслабился, позволив себе откинуться назад и закрыть глаза.  
\- Твоей репутации ничего не грозит. Можешь смело экспериментировать. Убегать я лично по-прежнему не собираюсь, если это все еще тебя волнует.  
Другого разрешения Джиму и не требовалось. Следующим, что Спок почувствовал, было прикосновение горячих губ к шее, затем к скуле и - он сам развернулся, открывая глаза и встречаясь с предельно серьезным взглядом голубых глаз - к губам. На этот раз не было ни спешки, ни необходимости в ней - только спокойное и осознанное взаимное желание быть ближе. Было ли дело в тишине, или в новизне ситуации, или в серьезности их обоих, но Спок очень остро ощущал каждое прикосновение и движение Джима и каким-то образом успевал реагировать на них чуть ли не раньше, чем они становились реальностью. Возможно, - думал он уже после, - им просто хотелось одного и того же, с той лишь только разницей, что Джиму хватило опыта и смелости опознать это желание. Но это было после, а сейчас анализ уступил место чистому познанию...

Спок проснулся первым - как всегда, за час до начала занятий. Пара секунд ушли на то, чтоб осознать отличность этого утра от предыдущего, а затем все с практически слышимым щелчком встало на свои места. Джим спал почти что на нем, и это было единственной причиной, по которой оба они смогли уместиться на узкой студенческой койке. У Спока затекли плечо и правая рука, но он не был против - если это было ценой за подобное пробуждение. Теплое и влажное дыхание Джима, его колено, вклинившееся меж коленей Спока, его волосы, щекотно касающиеся подбородка Спока, его тяжесть, явственно демонстрирующая реальность произошедшего - оно того стоило.  
Спок закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя одиноким. Джим дополнил его существование собой так же естественно и надежно, как он мгновенно наполнял собой любое помещение, где считал нужным появиться. И за прошедшие сутки в этом мало что изменилось. Когда ты спишь с лучшим другом, и от этого ничего по сути не меняется - невольно задумаешься о формулировках.  
Спок осторожно, не желая пока будить друга, выпутал левую руку из одеяла и легонько коснулся его волос. Провел пальцами вниз вдоль позвоночника и оставил ладонь отдыхать пониже лопаток. Джим, не просыпаясь, почесал нос о его шею и сдвинулся, освобождая от тяжести правое плечо, от чего то не преминуло заявить о себе волной острых покалываний. Спок от неожиданности дернулся, тут же встречаясь с сонным взглядом голубых глаз.  
\- Доброе утро?  
\- Доброе, - согласился Джим и попытался уснуть обратно. Спок вздохнул и легонько потряс его за плечо, не давая вновь погрузиться в сон.  
\- Джим, надо вставать.  
\- Еще пять минут...  
\- Ты говоришь это каждый раз, когда просыпаешь.  
\- Не будь занудой. Мне снился такой чудесный сон...  
Спок улыбнулся, глядя в потолок, и запутал пальцы в волосах любовника.  
\- Хорошо, но только пять минут. Я полагаю, нам обоим не помешает душ.  
Кирк напрягся и медленно поднял голову, взглянув на Спока совершенно осмысленным настороженным взглядом. Спок непонимающе взглянул на него в ответ и вопросительно приподнял бровь, не спеша убирать руку.  
\- Что-то не так, Джим?  
Тот перенес вес на одну руку, а второй коснулся лица Спока. Не удовлетворившись этим, он склонился за поцелуем, и после этого лишь расслабился.  
\- Так это был не сон.  
\- Судя по всему, нет. Меня начинает беспокоить твоя неспособность различать сны и реальность.  
\- Не стоит. Просто это несколько выбивается за границы привычного... еще раз доброе утро, Спок.  
\- Доброе утро. Джим...  
\- Да?  
\- Раз уж ты проснулся, ты не мог бы встать?  
\- Ох... да, конечно, сейчас. Извини, придавил тебя?  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Эти койки, действительно, не слишком приспособлены для двоих. Тем не менее, я готов мириться с мелкими неудобствами ради...  
Спок замолчал, осторожно выпутал пальцы из волос Джима, погладил его по голове напоследок и упер руку ему в грудь, легонько отталкивая от себя.  
\- Но прямо сейчас нужно вставать. Я полагаю, нам обоим не помешает душ. Не говоря уже о занятиях, которые начнутся через сорок восемь минут.  
\- Как всегда, практичен, - вздохнул Джим, но тем не менее, послушно поднялся.  
\- Кто-то же должен быть, - с некоторым недовольством отозвался Спок.  
\- А мне нравится.  
Джим подмигнул ему, накинул одежду и, насвистывая, отправился в общую душевую комнату по соседству. Спок догнал его на полпути. Очередной новый день не так уж и отличался от предыдущих, как, казалось бы, должен был. Об этом определенно следовало подумать.


End file.
